Kibapon
Kibapon Kibapons are the Patapon cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, their speed and knockback greatly increase in fever mode. They should only be used by a very skilled player, because they are very powerful in Fever mode. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapon. "Kiba" (騎馬) means "horse~rider" in Japanese. Description The Kibapons go riding splendidly into battle on horseback, star actors who withdraw after a single hit. Their defence goes up during Fever strikes, and they can deal consecutive damage to any enemy they touch. They're extremely weak when not in Fever, but it's easy to get dependant on them. They're the best damage dealers of the Patapon army. In Patapon 3, Kibapons are given the ability to weild sheilds, increasing their defence. Acquisition in Patapon Kibapons will be available after defeating Zaknel in the Deplorable Desert, and retrieving Kibapon's Memory. Created by using rocks/ores Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Kibapon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Yaripon into a Pyopyo. This is the easiest to get, as the option to evolve into a Pyopyo is already unlocked. Created with Bones and Branches. Later you will need Hides and Bones. Acquisition in Patapon 3 There are two Kibapon-type units in Patapon 3, Kibadda and Pyokorider Kibadda is unlocked by getting your Yarida to level 3 Pyokorider is unlocked by getting your Kibadda to level 8. Fever Mode In Fever mode, Kibapons become fast and strong, performing strong charges into the enemy lines for impressive knockback. While dashing in fever mode, the Kibapons also gain immunity to most damage, they can push back front-line units such as Tatepons. They turn mad and charge when in fever, even if there are no enemies around, making them useful for picking up items and ka-ching. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) The Kibapons charge at enemies within a short range. Charged Attack (PonChaka) If used while not in Fever, Kibapons will do the same charge as in Fever mode. If used while in Fever, however, Kibapons will stay at the extent of their charge after attacking. When the attack song is used again, they'll immediately begin charging again from that point, dealing maximum damage before going back again. Hero Mode The Destroyer The Kibapon Hero will charge forward with a purple aura, and attempt to kill/destroy anything in its path. Kibadda (Patapon 3) Mad Charge ' ' Same as Patapon 2, the Hero will charge forward, but instead of staying at the maximum distance, he will come back before charging forward again. Pyokorider (Patapon 3) Illusion Creates a duplicate of himself which can attack and obtain items, while the real Uberhero stay at the rear Legend "This mighty warrior once parted the seas in a frenzied charge." Computer Kibapons *Spiderton - A kibapon General of the Zigotons. *Silba: He appears on horseback, riding where none dare thread! His form must be that of a true warrior! *Ladodon: Clad in crimson, he shouts, when you see them, strike! Strike! Don't look away, strike! Strike! I don't care who I'm facing, just strike!!! *Magmag: A long-serving hero with strong magic to freeze enemies. He's an aggressive attacker, contrary to what his cute name would suggest. *Gluttonous Buzzcrave: The Fifth Dark Hero Revealed. Wears a purple mask that is shaped like a fly. His Dark Hero Mode is Burning Fly. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Kibapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Hero Category:Uberhero